


Five Disastrous Double Dates and One that is Alright

by somethingcleverimsure



Series: Rich and Michael are BFFs [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Bad dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Michael and Rich are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcleverimsure/pseuds/somethingcleverimsure
Summary: After helping each other finally get together with their respective significant others, Rich and Michael decide the only logical next step is to double date. How can it go wrong?





	1. Outdoor Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be a little different than the other pieces I wrote in this series. I don't have all of it done, but I wanted to get at least the first chapter posted. I can't say how often I'll update, but I'll post a new chapter as soon as it's done. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And remember, I own nothing. Thank for reading, hope you like it!

Michael really should have known better than this. He should have never listened to the weatherman, but he had carefully double checked every site, and he knew that his friends had done the same. So technically it was no one’s fault that this had happened. But still Michael decided he should have known better.

  
This all began after he and Rich ended up setting each other up with their respective crushes, and if he’s being honest, Michael is still in a bit of shock over just how well everything turned out. After all, this was high school, and he wasn’t used to things actually working out in high school. However, here he was finally dating his best friend and long time crush, and things were, for once, nice. And Michael would be lying if he said he wasn’t overjoyed to see and Jake finally work things out. After everything they had been through, things were finally getting easier for the four.

  
That was until Rich made a suggestion, albeit a seemingly good suggestion. Rich and Michael were hanging out in Michael’s basement while Jeremy and Jake were off at play rehearsal, and during all of their talking, Rich just so happened to bring up the subject of dates.

  
“I’m freaking out,” Rich said, “I don’t have any ideas. Plus I feel like I’ve gotta be the one who plans out first date since he did all that really sappy romantic stuff when he asked me out.”

  
“I really don’t think Jake sees it like that,” Michael said, shifting back in his beanbag chair, “Plus I wouldn’t call being rick rolled romantic.”

  
“Shut up Mell,” Rich said, “It was perfect, plus he said a lot of really sweet shit. I just don’t know what to do. What did you and Jeremy do for your first date?”

  
“We actually haven’t really had one,” Michael said.

  
“What?” Rich asked, pausing his ranting to look at Michael with raised brows, “What do you mean you and Jeremy haven’t gone on your first date yet?”

  
“Well, we just hang out all of the time,” Michael explained, “I mean we’ve been friends for twelve years, so by now we know what we like to do. It just seemed pointless.”

  
“Michael,” Rich whined, “You’ve gotta go on a first date. I know, go on your first date with Jake and I!”

  
“Like a double date?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

  
“Exactly,” Rich said, “It’ll be fun, and it’ll take the pressure off of both of us.”

  
“I mean, I guess,” Michael said, still hesitant of the idea.

  
“That way if whatever we end up doing totally blows, then at least we can still have fun hanging out,” Rich explained.

  
“Alright,” Michael said, beginning to warm to the idea. It wasn’t that Michael was opposed to the idea of going on a double date with Rich and Jake, it was more that he was nervous about the idea of an actual date itself. When he and Jeremy finally became a thing, he expected that the topic of a first date would come up, but it never did. It didn’t really matter that much, because as Michael had said, they were best friends, they didn’t need an elaborate “first date” when both of them were content to just play video games in Michael’s basement. But now Michael was thinking that it might be nice to go out on a real date with his boyfriend.

  
“Great,” Rich said, “We can come up with some ideas.”

  
The two looked up events happening around the area, until Michael stumbled across an outdoor movie at a local park. Rich jumped on the idea, saying that it would be fun, and suddenly Michael was faced with the very real situation of asking Jeremy on a double date with Rich and Jake. Maybe he should have asked him on a date earlier, one with just the two of them. Nonetheless, later when Jeremy came over, Michael found himself psyching himself up (or rather psyching himself out) to finally ask his boyfriend on a date. Jeremy for his part was rambling on about something that had happened during play rehearsal, and Michael couldn’t help but find the tangent more than endearing.

  
“So are you going to tell me what’s up?” Jeremy asked, bringing Michael out of his thoughts.

  
“Nothing,” Michael said, “You’re just cute when you talk about play rehearsal.”

  
“”That’s not what I meant,” Jeremy said, face turning a violent shade of red, “Earlier you looked like you were thinking about something. I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I-”  
“Oh,” Michael said, suddenly feeling more nervous than he had any right to feel, “Well about that. Rich came over today, and we got to talking, and it occurred to me that we haven’t gone on an official first date, then Rich suggested that maybe we could double with him and Jake. But it’s dumb, I know we don’t need-”

  
Jeremy cut Michael off with a swift press of lips to his. Michael’s mind went blank, and he wondered why he felt nervous at all. When Jeremy pulled away he was smiling softly at Michael.

  
“Sounds like a great idea,” Jeremy said, “What are we doing?”

  
“Well Rich and I found this outdoor movie thing at a park that’s not too far from here,” Michael explained.

  
“Well I love it,” Jeremy said, “I just can’t believe you were so nervous about asking me on a date.”

  
“Shut up,” Michael said, “We hadn’t gone on before I didn’t know if you wanted-”

  
“You didn’t know if I wanted to go on a date with my boyfriend?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow, “Of course I want to go on a date with you. And I bet having Rich and Jake there will be fun, might take some of the pressure of of it.”

  
That’s how Michael found himself parked outside of Jeremy’s later that week, looking up nervously at the overcast skies, and waiting for Jeremy to come out of the house. Rich and Jake had already texted them that they were on their way to the park. Michael looked up at the sky again, as if he could will away any rain by watching it.

  
When Jeremy finally came out of his house, Michael’s heart did a little back flip. Jeremy looked nice. He had done something to his hair, and he while he was wearing one of his usual cardigans, his t-shirt was replaced by a button up. Michael looked down at his own typical hoodie and vaguely wondered if he should have mixed things up a bit, but before he had too much time to worry about it, Jeremy slid into the passenger seat and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

  
“Hey, hope I didn’t hold us up too long,” He said, buckling his seat belt.

  
“I can’t say I’d complain if we’re late because of that,” Michael said, gesturing to Jeremy’s getup with a nod of his head.

  
“Do I look ridiculous?” Jeremy asked, face turning a bright red, “Because I can change real fast. I just thought it would be nice to look good for our first date.”  
“Don’t change,” Michael said, blush now dusting his face, “It looks good. You look nice.”

  
A moment of awkward silence passed between the two before Jeremy started animatedly talking about a new video game he had found online. Michael pulled out of the driveway, and started heading towards the park, questioning why he was ever nervous about this in the first place. By the time the two made it to their destination, Michael had completely forgotten about any chance rain, and instead was too caught up in explaining to Jeremy why shitty B movies were in fact better than normal movies.

  
“I’m sorry Jeremy but you don’t have a case,” Michael said, “The fact that they’re terrible is what makes them so awesome, and so any complaint about the movie only furthers the evidence that it has fulfilled it’s purpose.”

  
“You’re a dork,” Jeremy said, grabbing Michael’s hand as he and Michael walked toward where Rich and Jake were already set up, “You know that right.”

  
“I’d like to think I’m more of a geek,” Michael joked.

  
“You are definitely both,” Jeremy said, the conversation dying down as they joined Rich and Jake who were also aimlessly chatting about something not important.

  
“Hey, they’re here,” Jake said, directing Rich’s attention to the couple as they approached.

  
“Sup bitches,” Rich said, moving aside on the picnic blanket they had brought to make room for Michael and Jeremy, “You ready for the movie?”

  
“What movie are we seeing?” Jeremy asked, sitting down next to Rich.

  
“Michael didn’t tell you?” Rich asked.

  
“He said he wanted it to be a surprise,” Jeremy explained.

  
“I thought it would really add to the whole ‘date’ experience,” Michael said, sitting down beside Jeremy.

  
“Well, they’re showing The Blob,” Jake said, “That is if it doesn’t rain.”

  
“Michael,” Jeremy groaned, shoving his face into Michael's shoulder, “Of course it’s one of your dumb B movies.”

  
“C’mon,” Michael said, “We can make fun of it the entire time. It’ll be fun.”

  
“Yeah. Maybe if you’re lucky someone will hold your hand during the scary parts,” Rich said, tossing a wink at Jake.

  
“I’m not going to hold Jeremy’s hands during the scary parts,” Jake deadpanned. There was a slight pause before the four boys began to snort in laughter.

  
“Really,” Jeremy snorted in mock shock, “I’m offended.”

  
“Babe, no,” Rich whined, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms, “You’re supposed to hold my hand during the scary parts.”

  
“During the scary parts of The Blob?” Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. Rich looked at him with fake offense until Jake pressed a quick peck to his temple. The conversation from their dissolved into idle chatter, that was until Michael felt something hit his head. He turned up to look at the sky, but didn’t see anything accept the clouds. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the group.

  
“What is it, babe?” Jeremy asked, concern flickering over his features for a second.

  
“Nothing,” Michael said, “Just thought I-”

  
But before he finished his thought, Michael felt it again. And Again. He looked up at the sky once more and noticed little rain drops beginning to fall.

  
“Oh,” Jake said, “Well, maybe it won’t be that bad.”

  
Of course as soon as the words left Jake’s mouth, the rain began to steadily increase until all boys were taking cover under something. Rich and Jake huddled under the picnic blanket in an effort to stay dry, while Jeremy and Michael were taking shelter under their respective outer layers.

  
“We should really head back to the car,” Michael said.

  
“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed, “See you guys later.”

  
Rich and Jake waved them goodbye as they too departed. Michael and Jeremy rushed back to Michael’s car, nearly soaked by the time both were able to actually get in the car.  
“Ugh.” Michael groaned, slamming his head down on the steering wheel, “I’m sorry our first date sucked.”

  
“It didn’t suck,” Jeremy said, “I was having fun until it started raining.”

  
“Exactly,” Michael said, “I should have known it was going to rain, I mean did you see the sky.”

  
“It happens,” Jeremy shrugged, placing a comforting hand on Michael’s shoulder, “Besides, now it gives us an excuse to try and make up for it.”

  
Michael couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s words as he drove them back to Jeremy’s house. Maybe Jeremy was right, Michael didn’t even mind all that much that the movie had been rained out. Although next time, their date would definitely be indoors.


	2. Board Game Night

The second time it happened, Michael really should have known better. To be fair, someone should have stopped him, told him it was a bad idea or something. Michael can’t take the full blame for this situation, but really, he should have known better.

  
This time it started with Jeremy. The two were doing their typical after school video game hangout, and Michael was particularly ecstatic after defeating a particularly difficult challenge. As Michael blabbered on about the really cool maneuver Jeremy did to avoid zombies, Jeremy’s face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

  
“Weshouldgivethatdateasecondtry,” Jeremy blurted out, clasping his hands over his mouth immediately after speaking. Michael paused, putting down his controller and looking at Jeremy.

  
“What did you say?” He asked.

  
“I said we should give that date a second try,” Jeremy said, looking down. Michael, quite frankly, thought this was adorable.

  
“Not that I don’t wholeheartedly agree,” Michael said, “But what brought this on?”

  
“I don’t know,” Jeremy muttered, “It was just that we won, and you looked so happy, and it was really cute, and I just really wanted to-” Michael cut Jeremy off with a swift press of lips, and Jeremy quickly melted into the kiss, letting all of his nerves fade away.

  
“That was so fucking cute,” Michael said, laughing softly as he pulled away from Jeremy, “And of course I want to give our date a second try, you don’t even have to ask about that.”

  
“It just never came up,” Jeremy explained, leaning up against Michael.

  
“That seems to be a trend with us,” Michael said, smiling down at his boyfriend, “So do you want this to be a just us kind of date, or a redo of the double date?”

  
“I definitely think we should do a just us date,” Jeremy said, “But-”

  
“But if we don’t follow up with Rich and Jake, then Rich will never let us live down our betrayal,” Michael said, half joking.

  
“Yeah,” Jeremy said, “But I do want to do a just us date. Maybe it’s just something we work up to? If I’m being honest, this whole dating my best friend thing is a little different, good different, but still different.”

  
“I know,” Michael said, “Like I know that nothing has changed, like you’re still my best friend, but also it’s all kinda changed, and I just don’t want to mess this up.”

  
“God,” Jeremy laughed, “We’re both ridiculous.”

  
“It’s like after twelve years of friendship, we might have rubbed off on each other,” Michael said, smile slowly spreading.

  
“So double date?” Jeremy asked.

  
“Double date,” Michael confirmed, “But what can we do? The movie was a disaster, how can we make this not be a disaster?”

  
“Well,” Jeremy said, “You and Rich planned the first one, how about Jake and I take this one?”

  
“Look at you being all romantic and shit,” Michael teased, messing up Jeremy’s hair, “I could swoon.”

  
“You mean you haven’t already swooned for me,” Jeremy said, gasping in mock offense, “I need to up my game.”

  
“Well this is giving you bonus points,” Michael said, leaning in to place a light kiss to Jeremy’s temple. And that was how Michael Mell ended up sitting on Jeremy’s couch with a very confused Rich while Jake and Jeremy were displaying their collection of board games with almost demonic grins on their face.

  
“What?” Rich asked, shooting Michael a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

  
“We’re gonna do a board game night,” Jake explained, “C’mon babe, it’ll be fun.”

  
“I mean, I’m usually the first person to say that murder sounds like a good time,” Rich joked, “But it looks like Mr. Heere just cleaned the place, and I’d hate to get blood everywhere.”

  
“It will not be that bad,” Jake admonished.

  
“I’m just saying, four relatively competitive teenage boys in one place playing board games, What could go wrong?” Rich said.

  
“We have twister,” Jake said.

  
“Okay, I’m in,” Rich said, tone suddenly changed. This time Michael and Jeremy exchanged the suspicious look.

  
Everything was fine, they started out playing clue, and the only casualty was the poor Mr. Boddy. Then they moved on to twister, which ended in laughter and a few bruised tailbones. Well actually it ended in Rich and Jake making out for a good few minutes while Michael and Jeremy made a quick escape to the kitchen for a snack break. Jenga went surprisingly well, a few heated words were exchanged, but nothing out of the normal. The real problems began while they were playing uno.

  
“I can’t believe you, you complete fuckface,” Jeremy yelled when Jake played a skip turn on him.

  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have reversed before my turn, Jeremy,” Jake said, dead serious. Michael and Rich might have pulled their boyfriends back from being at each other’s throats, but both were just as serious, “Babe, back me up.”

  
“You should have thought about that before you played a draw two,” Rick said, laying down his card. Things were tense, but remained fairly civil, that was until Jeremy laid down a wild draw four. Michael threw down his hand.

  
“We are supposed to be a team, Jeremy Heere,” Michael yelled, “I cannot believe the audacity. The betrayal. Your own boyfriend!”

  
“You played the same card earlier,” Jeremy accused, pointing a finger at his boyfriend.

  
“Earlier in the game,” Michael said, “When we all had a fair chance. I had one card left!”

  
“All’s fair in love and war babe,” Jeremy said. Rich had his job cut out, holding Michael back.

  
“Dude,” Jake said, as Rich dragged Michael away from the gathering and towards the front door.

  
“We’re going to take a walk,” Rich said, pushing his much taller friend out the front door. All the while Michael was letting loose an impressive string of swears.  
Michael had cooled down quite a bit after the disastrous game night debacle that had occurred an hour beforehand. Really it was quite the over reaction, but he had just gotten caught up in the game.

 

From Jeremy: babe im sorry :((( PLS CALL ME I MISS UUUU

 

Michael looked down at his phone, giving a small sigh before calling Jeremy. It rang twice before a frantic and very apologetic Jeremy picked up the phone. He was letting out a very long string of apologies when Michael cut him off.

  
“Why are you apologizing?” He asked, letting out a small laugh.

  
“Because you left and you were upset,” Jeremy explained.

  
“I got a little into the game,” Michael said, “It was my fault not yours.”

  
“You know we really should have known better,” Jeremy said chuckling, “I mean we know how we are when we play Apocalypse of the Damned.”

  
“Plus Rich AND Jake,” Michael said, smiling wide, “It’s like we had a death wish.”

  
“Ugh,” Jeremy groaned, “I promise that we’re gonna get this right someday.”

  
“Well, as long as there’s no more uno, I think we’ll be fine,” Michael said.

  
“Right,” Jeremy chuckled, “No more uno. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“See you tomorrow,” Michael said, smiling softly to himself. He really should have known better than to indulge his boyfriend and friend in board game night. Yes, it was disastrous, but still, Michael didn’t think he would have traded the night for any other.


	3. Dinner and a Movie

In theory, this time should have been fine. In theory. However, Michael was certain that he and Jeremy did at least one thing right before this disastrous date: they went on a first date of their own. It was quiet and calm and surprisingly sweet. Granted they had spent time as a couple before, but this time Jeremy and Michael had officially gone on a date, and it went surprisingly well, at least better than their previous attempts to double date.

  
This time when the topic of giving the double date another go, it was Jake that approached Michael about the idea, stopping him in the hallway before class. Frankly Michael was a little surprised, or he was until he heard Jake’s reasoning.

  
“It just seems really important to him,” Jake explained, “And I want to make him as happy as possible.”

  
“Before I confirm or deny whether or not I think this is a good idea, I’d like to remind you that you were the one that suggested game night,” Michael said.

  
“Jeremy helped,” Jake supplied, “I’ll admit, it was not one of my finer ideas, but that’s why I came to you. The whole outdoor movie idea seemed like a really good one, even if the weather had other plans. I just really want to do something nice for Rich.”

  
“Okay,” Michael said, “You’re right. Things have settled down from game night, and it might be nice to try again. But we should keep it simple.”

  
“Keep it simple,” Jake repeated.

  
“Yeah,” Michael said, “That way it won’t go wrong.”

  
“Right,” Jake said, “We could do dinner and a movie, it’s simple. A classic.”

  
“A classic,” Michael agreed. After Jake rushed off to his next class, Michael sent a quick text to Jeremy explaining the situation he had signed both of them up for. He sighed, and went to his class, hoping that Jeremy would text him back soon.

 

From Jeremy: im sure theres no way this can go wrong ;P

 

From Jeremy: but im so in

 

To Jeremy: its cute that u thought u had a choice in this

 

To Jeremy: I was not going to third wheel rich and jake

 

From Jeremy: i would never let that happen

 

From Jeremy: i would sooner fake our deaths

 

To Jeremy: dork ;P

 

From Jeremy: ur dork ;)

 

To Jeremy: <3

 

From Jeremy: <3

 

At lunch, Michael was attacked by a very enthusiastic Rich, who flung his arms around his best friend in a fit of excitement. Jeremy and Jake who were walking with Rich were looking on in amusement.

  
“My dude, my guy, my bro,” Rich said, extracting himself from Michael, “We are gonna do this shit right this time.”

  
“Huh?” Michael choked out, very confused by what just happened.

  
“He’s excited,” Jake explained, not really helping.

  
“I’m just happy that my two fave dudes joined forces to plan a super cool double date,” Rich said, grinning widely. Jake smiled down at his boyfriend a soft look overtaking his face.

  
“You guys are going on a double date?” Christine asked, looking up from the homework she was frantically working on with Brooke.

  
“That’s so cute,” Brooke added.

  
“It’s disgustingly cute,” Chloe said rolling her eyes and picking up Brooke’s homework to check the answers, “Number four is wrong.”

  
“Hell yeah we’re going on a double date,” Rich said.

  
“Didn’t you guys also like help each other get together?” Jenna asked.

  
“Hells yeah we did,” Rich said.

  
“Well, Rich helped Jeremy realize he was head over heels for Michael, and Michael helped me realize that Rich was super into me,” Jake said.

  
“You had a huge crush on me,” Rich said, “Admit it.”

  
“Well yeah, of course I did,” Jake said, “But I didn’t need Michael to realize that.”

  
“Babe,” Rich breathed, “That was so fucking sappy.”

  
“Good,” Jake said, pressing a quick kiss to Rich’s lips.

  
“Please tell me we’re not like that,” Jeremy said to Michael, leaning into his side.

  
“You’re worse,” Chloe said without looking up from her own homework.

  
“I think it’s sweet that they’re all so happy,” Brooke said.

  
“I’ll admit it’s better than choking on all of the sexual tension when they were still pining,” Chloe replied.

  
“Agreed,” Jenna said, looking at something on her phone.

  
“I think we’re all just happy that everything worked out,” Christine supplied. After that easy chatter fell among the group of friends, and the broke off into segments to talk about different things. Jake, Jeremy, and Christine were discussing play rehearsal and what shows Mr. Reyes might pick for next year. Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna discussed the latest gossip they had heard. While Rich and Michael talked about the class that they shared.

 

* * *

 

 

That Friday the four friends met at the nicest restaurant that their town had to offer, which wasn’t to say it was a particularly nice restaurant, but they could sit down and enjoy their food and enjoy the company, and it was something that they could afford. They exchanged different stories, and everything was fine until the food showed up. At some point during the dinner, Jake reached towards the center of the table to take a look at the dessert menu, and accidentally knocked over Rich’s soda, spilling it all over his lap.

  
“Shit!” Rich yelled, standing up.

  
“Fuck, babe,” Jake said, also standing up and ushering Rich towards the bathroom, “Shit, I’m sorry. C’mon I’ll help you get this cleaned up.”

  
“Twenty bucks that he did that on purpose,” Michael said.

  
“He did not,” Jeremy said, “It was way too obvious.”

 

  
“They’ve never had a problem being obvious before,” Michael pointed.  
“True,” Jeremy agreed, “However, if that is the case, then why wouldn’t they stay here and be obvious. No doubt like they are going to do when they get back, and later at the movies.”

  
“I suppose we’ll just have to get back at them,” Michael said, giving Jeremy a very exaggerated wink. Jeremy giggled and his face turned a very attractive shade of red in Michael’s opinion, “Was that a giggle?”

  
“Shut up,” Jeremy said, first playfully shoving Michael, then burying his face in his hands.

  
“Never,” Michael said, looking at Jeremy with a soft smile and a fond look in his eye.

  
“Looks like we’re interrupting,” Rich said, sitting down in his seat across from Michael.

  
“Next time we’ll put a sock on the door,” Michael joked, “Everything good?”

  
“Yeah,” Jake said, sitting down beside Rich, “It’ll dry, we might run by Rich’s house before the movie so he’s not sitting in soda the entire time.”

  
“Just make sure you don’t go without us,” Rich added.

  
“Will do,” Michael said. The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Jeremy and Michael drove to the movies, and Rich and Jake departed for Rich’s house, promising that they would only be a few extra minutes. Jeremy and Michael stood, waiting in the lobby of the movie theater, occasionally checking their phones for the time.

  
“Where are they?” Michael asked, checking his phone again after only one second, “We’re going to miss the movie, and this is the last showing. They know that right?”

  
“They know that,” Jeremy said, “They’re probably on their way. Probably.”

  
“What are you getting at, Heere,” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Well,” Jeremy said, “They are shameless.”

  
“Oh my god,” Michael groaned, “Jeremy Heere, I do not want to think about that. They would not.”

  
“You’re right,” Jeremy teased, “They probably wouldn’t.”

  
“Ugh,” Michael groaned, “You are the worst.” The couple waited there for another thirty minutes, missing a fair amount of the beginning of the movie. They had just been discussing texting Rich and Jake and heading out, when a disheveled Rich and Jake burst through the doors of the theater, both incredibly flushed.

  
“Sorrsorryarewelate?” Rich said, breathing heavily.

  
“We’re still on time right?” Jake asked, looking nervously at the time on the marquis, “Oh. Sorry.”

  
“It’s fine,” Michael said, “We’ll catch the movie some other time.”

  
“What happened?” Jeremy asked.

  
“Something came up,” Rich said hesitantly. Michael and Jeremy exchanged a knowing look.

  
“Well, uh,” Jake said, clearing his throat, “Do you want to do something else.”

  
“It’s a bit late to do something else,” Michael said, “Besides, I think Jeremy already texted his dad that we were heading back.”

  
“Oh, were you guys heading out,” Jake asked, looking a little guilty.

  
“Yeah,” Jeremy said, “We weren’t sure if you guys were still on your way.”

  
“We are so sorry,” Rich said.

  
“Really it’s fine,” Michael said, “I heard the movie didn’t move up to it’s hype. We should head out.”

  
“Okay,” Jake said, slinging an arm around Rich, “Again, we’re really sorry.”

  
“See you guys at school on Monday,” Jeremy said, waving at his friends.

  
“”See you Monday,” Rich said over his shoulder. Michael and Jeremy waited until they left before bursting out in laughter. They did their best to muffle their giggles, but it was to no avail.

  
“Oh my god,” Michael choked out, “They are shameless.”

  
“I told you so,” Jeremy said, laughter hissing out, “I can’t believe they actually did that.”

  
“You know,” Michael said, drawing out his words, slinging an arm around Jeremy, “It’s a real shame we missed the movie.”

  
“Why?” Jeremy asked, slightly suspicious.

  
“Well we never got our opportunity to get back at them,” Michael said, smirking at his boyfriend.

  
“Now who’s shameless,” Jeremy said, letting out a laugh. His face turned bright read yet again, but he was still able to match Michael’s smirk, “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

  
Michael might have been a little upset at missing the movie, and he surely felt awkward about the entire situation, but he couldn’t help but feel that everything turned out alright. Sure, it was another double date dud, but all in all, the night was still salvageable.


	4. The Arcade

Honestly, at this point Michael was going to hold all of them accountable. Forget how much he should know better by this time, they all should know better. After the last time, Michael and Jeremy couldn’t be in the same room with Rich and Jake without one of the couples blushing furiously, and it was more often than not Jeremy and Michael. However, after some time had passed things returned to normal. In fact, a few weeks had passed without anyone even bringing up the idea of another double date, Michael had thought for sure that was the last he would hear of it. At least, he thought.

  
“So what do you think?” Jeremy asked, after proposing the idea that he and Rich had come up with. The two were standing in Jeremy’s kitchen, grabbing snacks after a particularly brutal round of Apocalypse of the Damned.

  
“You really want to try this again?” Michael asked, “Believe me, I’m always down to hang with Rich and Jake, but at this point I just feel like we’re cursed. Like any time we decide to label it as a date, it’s just destined for failure.”

  
“Rich promised that he would be on his best behavior,” Jeremy said, giving Michael puppy dog eyes.

  
“That’s rich coming from Rich,” Michael said, suppressing the urge to laugh. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

  
“You are not funny,” Jeremy said.

  
“So you’re only with me for my insanely good looks then?” Michael teased, “Well I suppose there are worse things in life.”

  
“Believe me,” Jeremy said, grabbing Michael’s hands in his, and pressing their foreheads together, “We all know that it hasn’t gone well in the past. Hell, maybe the only reason we’re trying so hard to get it right is just to prove that we can all gather together for a date and the universe won’t implode.”

  
“Fine,” Michael grumbled, “Will you at least tell me what this date is going to be?”

  
“Absolutely not,” Jeremy said, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple, “I’m trying to be romantic here. But I will tell you that you are going to love it.”

  
“Do you know what I think would be really romantic,” Michael said, “ A date. Just the two of us. No mishaps.”

  
“In all of our twelve years of friendship, do you really think we could ever have a night with no mishaps,” Jeremy said.

  
“You make a good point,” Michael said, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

  
“Good,” Jeremy said, giving a self satisfied smile, “Now, are you ready for me to kick your ass in Mario Kart?”

  
“Please,” Michael scoffed, “You wish.”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael appreciated Jeremy going to the effort of planning a secret double date with Rich, but after the game night debacle that still haunted him, he wanted to make sure he was prepared. He thought maybe if he was extra nice, he could needle some information out of Rich.

  
“No,” Rich said, more focused on killing one of the zombies in their game than anything else.

  
“C’mon man,” Michael whined, “Just tell me. I’ll still act surprised.”

  
“You’re shit at acting,” Rich said, “Besides, Jer really wants it to be a secret. If you ask me, this whole thing is really more for your benefit than anyone else’s.”

  
“I thought you both planned the date?” Michael asked, pausing the game to look at Rich.

  
“Well, I helped,” Rich supplied, “But I think I was more there as like someone to bounce ideas off of. As your designated best platonic bud, I’m the go to when Jeremy’s freaking out because he doesn’t know if you’ll like something.”

  
“That’s ridiculous,” Michael said, “Jeremy knows everything about me. He knows me better than I do. Besides, he should know that we don’t have to make a whole production of these dates to make me happy right?”

  
“I think it’s the whole thing about how it was our idea, and it’s been fucked every time,” Rich said, “I think he thinks it’ll make you happier if your idea works out.”

  
“Since when did you and my boyfriend have all of this time to talk about this without me?” Michael asked, half joking.

  
“He always makes time if it means impressing you,” Rich crooned, “He loves you.”

  
“He’s a dork,” Michael muttered, but he was grinning widely.

  
“He’s good to you,” Rich said, “I approve.”

  
“Of course you approve,” Michael said, “You always say you’re the one that got us together. And since when do I need your approval.”

  
“Since I’m your best friend,” Rich said, sticking out his tongue.

  
“I think it’s a bit late to be talking about approval,” Michael added, “We’ve already been dating for months now.”

  
“Well, as long as he brings you home by ten thirty each night, he shouldn’t have a problem from me,” Rich joked.

  
“Oh, and I’m sure you and Jake keep a respectable curfew,” Michael countered.

  
“Michael,” Rich gasped dramatically, “I’m offended. Jake was a boy scout. He is an upstanding citizen. And I have never done anything wrong ever. Are you suggesting that we… broke curfew?”

  
“I think your theatrics have answered my question,” Michael said.

  
“Ugh, fine,” Rich groaned, “just play the damn game.”

 

* * *

 

 

That was how Michael Mell found himself sandwiched in his own P.T Cruiser with the three other boys, driving to an unfamiliar place, without any helpful hints from his companions. It might have been easier for them to just blindfold him. Jeremy was sitting at the wheel, after insisting that he drive so that Michael could remain surprised. Rich had called shotgun, because he claimed that shotgun gets to be DJ, and Rich apparently was the best road trip DJ known to mankind. They drove for a little while, before Jeremy pointed out that he thought they missed their exit. Rich, who was in charge of directions, looked at his phone’s GPS, but his signal was weak and the directions were glitching. They tried to use Jeremy’s phone, but his phone died almost five minutes after they started using, and they couldn’t use Jake’s phone because he was out of data.

  
“Just let me look it up,” Michael said.

  
“No,” Jeremy cried, “Just let me look it up on your phone.”

  
“Jer-” Michael began. He knew it was selfish, but he really didn’t like when other people were on his phone, even if it was just Jeremy.

  
“Oh,” Jeremy said, “Right. Well, I’m pretty sure this was the right exit, and maybe I can go in someplace and get better directions.”

  
“Yeah,” Rich added, “I can get some snacks too, after all what’s a road trip without snacks and getting lost.”

  
“We’re not lost,” Jake said, “We just got turned around. Jeremy says this is the exit, so we’ll be on track in no time.” They were not on track in no time. As it turns out, they were not on the right exit either. So they had to go back to the interstate, get off on another exit, which finally lead them to the right exit. Jeremy was able to go into another gas station and get proper directions this time.  
When they finally arrived at what Michael could only assume was their destination, they were greeted by a desolate parking lot. However, they persisted, and piled out of the car and walked up to the building. Michael caught a glimpse of the sign on the door “Al’s Basement Arcade,” as Jeremy let out a frustrated groan.

  
“What the fuck is this place?” Michael asked, turning to Jeremy who was staring despondently at a sign on the door.

  
“It’s a retro arcade,” Jeremy explained, “It’s supposed to be really cool, but it’s closed for repairs. The website said it was supposed to be pen, but it says right there that they are closed for repairs. We drove all this way for nothing.”

  
“Relax, Jer,” Jake said, patting Jeremy’s back, “It’s cool.”

  
“Yeah,” Rich chimed in, “I mean the ride up here was fun. My road trip mix-tape was pretty fire if I do say so myself.”

  
“Can you call it a mix-tape if it’s on a phone?” Jake asked, “Isn’t it just a playlist.”

  
“Rude,” Rich said, “See if I make you a mix-tape now.”

  
“We can grab something to eat on our way back,” Michael offered to a Jeremy that now looked like the epitome of a kicked puppy, “It’ll be fun.”

  
The ride back was noticeably less fun than their ride there. Jeremy was in a sour mood the rest of the night, and everyone else started to get tired from sitting in the car for so long. They were able to get out and stretch their legs at a McDonald’s on the way home, but that still didn’t do much for their spirits.

  
Jeremy and Michael sat parked in Jeremy’s driveway. Michael had taken the wheel after they had stopped at McDonald’s and dropped Rich and Jake off at their respective places. Jeremy had made the move to leave, but Michael quickly locked the door before he could.

  
“What gives with the kidnapper vibe, dude,” Jeremy asked, giving Michael a hollow laugh.

  
“What’s up, buddy,” Michael asked.

  
“Don’t call me buddy, bro," Jeremy said, “Your tongues been down my throat.”

  
“Don’t call me bro, dude,” Michael countered, “You’ve gone on high rants about how adorable I am.”

  
“I see your point,” Jeremy said, falling silent quickly after.

  
“Jer,” Michael said, “We’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

  
“I was just disappointed,” Jeremy admitted, “I put a lot of planning into that date, and they were just closed.”

  
“It’s not your fault that they can’t update their website,” Michael said.

  
“I know,” Jeremy said, “But I just wanted to do something special for you.”

  
“You do special stuff for me all of the time,” Michael reminded him, “You make me feel special, and you don’t need to plan an exciting new date to do that. Besides, this was special.”  
“Really?” Jeremy asked.

  
“Yeah, on what other date would we have gotten to hear Rich’s fire road trip mix-tape?” Michael responded.

  
“God, you’re the worst,” Jeremy said. He rolled his eye, but a grin was beginning to spread across his face, “Night, Mikey.”

  
“Goodnight, Jer,” Michael said. Jeremy out of the now unlocked car, and walked up the walkway to his porch. Michael called out after him as he walked away, “Hey, Jer?”

  
“Yeah?” Jeremy called back.

  
“I really appreciate everything you put into today,” Michael said, “I know it didn't work out, but it still meant a lot.” And if Michael knew his boyfriend, and he did, then he was positive that Jeremy was as red as a fire truck.

  
“Get some sleep, dork,” Jeremy said, waving at Michael.

  
“You too,” Michael said. He watched as Jeremy walked back into his house, before he pulled away, feeling serene.


	5. Laser Tag

Much like with every other date they had been on, Michael should have really known this was a bad idea. He couldn’t emphasize how much that they really should have known that this date wasn’t going to be a more specific idea, and not to point fingers but Rich and Jake should have known that it wasn’t a good idea. However, because the universe likes to laugh at the two couples, no one seemed to think to stop the inevitable doom.

  
Maybe the first clue that things were going to end in disaster was when Michael and Jeremy were approached by the smiling pair of Rich and Jake. Michael and Jeremy exchanged quick looks, trying to ask a million questions about what could be up without opening their mouths.

  
“So…” Rich said, clearly getting at something.

  
“So?” Michael asked, pressing for Rich to continue.

  
“Well, Jake and I had this idea…” Rich drawled out again, much to Michael and Jeremy’s frustration. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

  
“What is it, Rich?” Jeremy asked.

  
“And before you say anything, No I will not race Jake while I carry Jeremy on my back so you can have some sort of piggyback competition,” Michael added. Jeremy nodded solemnly in agreement.

  
“Okay,” Rich said, “First of all, it’s a great idea, and we have to determine who the ultimate couple is.” Jake coughed pointedly, “Okay, but that’s not what this is about-”

  
“We have an idea for another double date,” Jake interjected, Michael and Jeremy groaned in unison, “I know, they always manage to get fucked up, but here me out- we go laser tagging.”

  
“Uh- well…” Michael said, looking to Jeremy for help. Jeremy looked back and raised his eyebrows is a way that Michael could only interpret as Well it does sound like fun. Michael shot Jeremy a look that he hoped looked like But these things always end badly, and we could just hang out instead. Jeremy shrugged and gave him a look that said We always hang out, besides if it ends badly, then we just have another funny story. Michael tilted his head as if to say Why are you always so reasonable?

  
“It’s like watching a weird nature documentary on mating habits or some shit,” Rich stage whispered to Jake, “Babe, when do we get telepathic powers?”

  
“I think it’s after like the fifth year of being basically married,” Jake said, “However, we do have the incredible super power of making bad decisions.”

  
“I think you mean great decision,” Rich countered.

  
“Very true, babe,” Jake said, looking down fondly at Rich before turning back to Jeremy and Michael, “Well, Michael, Jeremy, what do you say?”

  
“We’ll do it,” Jeremy said, “But Michael won’t be happy about it.”

  
“Fair enough,” Rich said, holding out his hand which Jeremy shook in a weird pseudo business deal.

  
“Don’t worry, dudes,” Jake said, “We’re gonna have a great time. It’s gonna be so much fun.”

  
“Famous last words,” Michael said, causing Jeremy to shove him lightly, “Hey! I’m just thinking realistically.”

 

* * *

 

 

And Michael was thinking realistically, or at least he thought he was. Turns out that laser tag with Jeremy, Rich, and Jake turned out to be better than he thought. Well, at first. The first game the pairs split off exactly as one would expect- Jeremy and Michael vs. Rich and Jake. While it got a little intense, it was the first round and they were just beginning to get in the spirit of the game. After Jeremy and Michael won the first round, Rich insisted that he and Michael be a team, and Michael just shrugged at Jeremy in acceptance. However, when Jeremy and Jake won, Rich then insisted he and Jeremy be a team for the next game, which they lost. Jeremy insisted that the only reason they lost was because Rich was very loudly giving Jeremy an odd parody of a shovel talk, to which Rich insisted it was Jeremy’s loud laughter that gave them away.

  
For the final game, they were back the original teams, but the competitive spirit was more prevalent among the friends. Jeremy and Michael were eager to prove that their player one and player two dynamic was unstoppable, but Rich and Jake were not to be outdone (as Rich shouted multiple times '#teamsmallandtall').  
“Where do you think they are,” hissed Jeremy, who had just pulled Michael into a small nook.

  
“Well,” Michael whispered, “I haven’t heard Rich loudly flirt with Jake yet, so I can only assume the worst.”

  
“You think their dead?” Jeremy joked.

  
“I think they are either very serious about this game, or very distracted,” Michael clarified. Even in the low light of the laser tag arcade, Michael could see Jeremy wiggle his eyebrows. Michael snorted out a laugh, only to have Jeremy clap a hand over his mouth.

  
“SSSHHHHH,” Jeremy hissed, “What if they’re just very serious about the game?”

  
“I think that the likelihood of that is very low,” Michael said, leaning into Jeremy’s personal space.

  
“I’m being very serious about the game,” Michael joked, pulling on Jeremy’s laser tag vest.

  
“God, you’re such a dork,” Jeremy said, smiling, “And I’m never letting you live this down if we lose this game because Rich and Jake got the jump on us while we were making out like horny teenagers.”

  
“Are you done?” Michael asked, “Because I’d like to point out that we never got back at Rich and Jake for the movie thing.”

  
“And here I thought you were moved by the romantic atmosphere,” Jeremy teased.

  
“Shut up,” Michael said, moving even closer to Jeremy.

  
“Make me,” Jeremy smirked. However, their kissing was cut short when the lights came on the the laser tag arena, and they saw one of the moderators come in. The two jumped apart, sure that they were going to get bitched out for what they were sure would have been considered an indecent show of public affection. However, as they watched they saw the moderator stop Jake who had been pushing around a barrel that had been previously been decoration alongside the wall. Decoration that they were not supposed to touch. But as if that weren’t enough, the disgruntled looking moderator pulled an even more disgruntled looking Rich from inside the barrel. Michael and Jeremy started bursting out with laughter, which only caused the moderator to look even more unhappy as he looked over their less than innocent position.

  
“Alright,” He yelled, “You four. OUT. And don’t come back.” The four boys filed out of the laser tag place, trying their best to look regretful, as if they felt sorry for the trouble they caused; however, the instant they were in the parking lot, they all burst into giggles.

  
“I can’t fucking believe you got Jake to roll you around in a barrel,” Michael said, “What even was the plan with that?”

  
“I don’t know man,” Rich said, “But it was great. We were gonna go in, guns blazing, and take you motherfuckers down.”

  
“Did you see the look on his face,” Jake wheezed out, “Oh my god, I’d feel bad if it wasn’t so funny.”

  
“You are definitely going to hell for this,” Jeremy added.

  
“Don’t act like you haven’t had your fair part in getting us forcibly removed from laser tag, Mr. Heere” Rich said, causing Jeremy’s face to turn beet red. Rich gave Michael a fist bump, and mouthed ‘get it,’ which only caused Jeremy to turn a deeper red.

  
“We never would have gotten caught if you hadn’t fucking rolled around in a barrel,” Michael laughed.

  
“Which we were only doing because you weren’t looking for us,” Rich said, “It’s not our fault we have poor impulse control.”

  
“Apparently we’re not the only one though,” Jake added.

  
“Stop,” Jeremy said, “Let’s agree to never talk about this again.”

  
“Too late,” Rich said, “Already texting Jenna.”

  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jeremy said as he tried to wrestle the phone out of Rich’s grasp. Michael and Jake exchanged a look and shrugged shoulders, both still laughing from the events.

Yes, Michael should have known after the events of game, that the four boys should never be involved in any sort of competitive activity. However, he did have a hell of a story to tell at lunch now. It definitely wasn’t the worst date he’s ever had. He looked at Jeremy who was still blushing furiously, although he had convinced Rich not to tell Jenna just yet, and Michael smiled.


	6. Carnival

The squip squad was sitting around their usual lunch table, talking about whatever work they had to do. Christine, Jenna, and Chloe were in a very intense discussion about next year’s rumored musical. Brooke, Michael, and Jake were all looking over their chem homework, and Rich was leaning back on Jake while looking at something on his phone. However, their focus was quickly disrupted by an excited Jeremy.

 

“Did you guys know that there was a carnival in town?” Jeremy asked, sitting down beside Michael.

 

“Really?” Christine replied, snapping out of her conversation.

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, “It’s here for the weekend. We should all go.”

 

“Shit,” Christine sighed, “I have an audition. It would’ve been fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Brooke agreed, “I’d go, but Chloe and I already have plans.”

 

“You guys suck,” Jeremy said, turning to Michael, “You’re in though, right babe?”

 

“Hell yeah, I’m in,” Michael said, “Sounds like fun.”

 

“Rich and I are free,” Jake said, “Jenna, what about you?”

 

“I’m not fifth wheeling,” Jenna said.

 

“You wouldn’t be fifth wheeling,” Jake said.

 

“As reassuring as that sounds,” Jenna said, “I think I’ll pass. Have fun on your double date.”

 

“Ugh,” Michael groaned, “Not another. No more. I’ve taken all that I can.”

 

“But Mikey,” Jeremy said, looking at Michael with his adorable puppy eyes, “You promised. And we might as well all go together.”

 

“Yeah Mikey,” Rich said, mimicking Jeremy’s kicked puppy look, “You promised.”

“I hate both of you,” Michael said.

 

“Um. Excuse you,” Rich said, “You love me. I can’t speak for Jeremy, but you definitely love me.”

 

“Yeah no, he absolutely hates me,” Jeremy deadpanned, “Our relationship is a sham, and everything is meaningless.”

 

“Just about sums it up,” Michael said.

 

“In all seriousness,” Jake said, “It just makes sense for us to all go together. I mean, we don’t have to stick together, but it just seems reasonable.”

 

“I mean,” Michael said, “It does make sense. And it is only in town for a few days.”

 

“It’ll be fun,” Jeremy added. Michael let out a deep sigh, which Jeremy was able to take as the resignation it was, “You are the best.”

 

“You better believe it,” Michael said.

 

* * *

  


“I think we can still back out,” Michael joked, “We can just save ourselves the time, and get a head start on beating whatever game you want. Or we could get stoned in my basement, you love getting stoned in my basement-” Jeremy cut him off with a swift press of his lips.

 

“You’re overwhelming faith in this date is so hot,” Jeremy said.

 

“I try,” Michael said.

 

“If you really don’t want to go, I’l call and cancel,” Jeremy said, “I’ll tell them I got sick or something.”

 

“No,” Michael said, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and gently squeezing it, “I’m just being hard on you. These things aren’t so bad, they can even be fun. If you tell Rich I said that, I’ll kill you.”

 

“Understandable,” Jeremy noted.

 

“They make you happy, though,” Michael said, “And that makes them pretty worth it.”

 

“Sap,” Jeremy said, lightly batting Michael’s shoulder.

 

“And I get to spend more time with Rich and Jake,” Michael added,”...And you.”

 

“God, you’re a sap,” Jeremy interjected.

 

“I’m just saying that I might complain,” Michael said, “But only because I happen to be really good at complaining.”

 

“It is one of your better talents,” Jeremy added, “So are you ready to go then?”

 

“Yeah,” Michael said, “Let’s go.”

 

The two piled into Michael’s car and drove to where the carnival was. Jake and Rich were already waiting for them by the ticket booth. They looked happy together, and Michael momentarily smiled at his friends’ happiness.

 

“You gonna win me something?” Rich said, leaning into his boyfriend’s personal space.

 

“Maybe,” Jake said, grinning down at Rich and pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

 

“I hope we’re not interrupting something,” Jeremy said as he and Michael approached.

 

“You are,” Rich said, leveling Jeremy with an annoyed look. Jake put an arm over his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

 

“Should we get this over with,” Jake said.

 

“Probably not,” Michael said, “But we’re gonna do it anyway.”

 

“That’s the spirit, Mell,” Rich said. The four friends got their tickets, and stepped into the chaos of the carnival. Unsure of what they should do first, they walked around until they settled on a ride to go on. They went to the fun house, got caricatures, and rode rides until they decided to stop for some typical fair food.  

 

“I can’t believe you got fried cookie dough,” Jeremy said, wrinkling his nose, “It looks disgusting.”

 

“You should try some,” Michael said through his half full mouth, “You’d love it.”

 

“Or have a fried oreo,” Rich offered.

 

“You two are disgusting, how can you eat that crap,” Jeremy said. Jake, for his part, was beginning to turn green by just looking at Rich’s food. Jeremy picked at his own chili fries.

 

“I don’t know, Jer,” Michael said, “You can say I’m disgusting, but this caricature seems to say you think otherwise.”

 

“Yeah,” Rich agreed, “Look at all of those hearts, and the literal heart eyes. Very cute. But not as cute as ours.”

 

“What do you guys want to do next?” Jake asked, seemingly recovering from the bout of sickness brought on by fair food.

 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Jeremy said, looking up the darkening sky, “We should ride a few more rides, or play a few more games, then we can meet up at the ferris wheel and finish up the night.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jake said.

 

“Dude,” Rich said very seriously, “We have to ride the vomit-tron again.”

 

“Apparently the vomit-tron is calling your name,” Jeremy said, looking at Jake sympathetically as he was dragged away by an eager Rich. Jeremy turned to look at Michael, who was still lightly laughing, “So…”

 

“So?” Michael asked.

 

“Are you going to win me a stuffed bear?” Jeremy asked, “Or am I going to go home bear-less?”

 

“I suppose I’m going to win you a stuffed bear,” Michael said, “After all, we have to check off every corny couple cliche.”

 

“You are the best boyfriend,” Jeremy said, kissing Michael’s cheek, “And I don’t care what Rich or Jake says, our caricature is the cutest.”

 

“You are very right on both accounts,” Michael said, “Now, I believe I have to win someone a bear, unless I want my “best boyfriend” status revoked.”

 

“That seems highly unlikely,” Jeremy said, allowing Michael to pull him along through the game booths. They tried multiple games, with varying degrees of success, until they got to the ring toss, which Michael was unrealistically good at. The bright smile on Jeremy’s face easily beat out the feeling of victory that Michael had felt after beating the most likely rigged game. He could help the flood of affection that washed over him when he saw Jeremy hug the bear that Michael had won for him.

 

“The stars are out,” Jeremy pointed out, “We should probably head over to the ferris wheel.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Michael said, following as Jeremy walked towards where the ferris wheel was located, “So what are you going to name the bear?”

 

“Well, since you won it for me, I thought I’d-” Jeremy began.

 

“You’re going to name your bear after me,” Michael teased, “You flatterer. Flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

“I was actually thinking of naming after something ,we both love,” Jeremy said, a self satisfied smirk on his face, “So I think I’m gonna call it Mary Jane.”

 

“You named the bear I won you after weed,” Michael said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

 

“Hey, dorks,” Rich called from where he and Jake were waiting by the ferris wheel, “You ready to do this shit?”

 

“I was born ready, Goranski,” Jeremy called back.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Jake asked, “We’re just riding the ferris wheel.”

 

“You gotta prepare for the most cliche of romantic moments,” Rich explained.

 

“This is pretty cliche,” Michael agreed. They moved through the line quickly as Rich and Jake told them about how the vomit-tron operator asked Rich to make sure he was of legal height. Time passed by quickly and soon Jeremy and Michael were piling into their seat. Michael was hyper aware of Jeremy pressed into his side. Jeremy slipped his hand into Michael’s, and Michael felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“This is romantic,” Michael commented.

 

“Well, what can I say,” Jeremy said, “I’m all about that romance.”

 

“You know,” Michael said, “barring ferris wheel catastrophe, this was a successful double date.”

 

“You better not jinx us, Mell,” Jeremy said. They lulled into a comfortable silence as they ascended above the carnival. The lights below them lit up their faces, and time felt as though it had stopped. The whole world was suspended in the moment. Michael turned to Jeremy as they creeped closer to the apex of the ride, and suddenly they were the only two people in the universe. Jeremy was looking right back at Michael, his eyes just as soft as his smile. Michael knew what he wanted to say in that moment, no matter how cliche it might be.

 

“You know, I love you?” Jeremy said, stealing the words from Michael’s mouth.

 

“Wow,” Michael breathed, “That was really cliche.”

 

“You ass,” Jeremy joked, gravitating into Michael’s personal space, and practically melting into his side.

 

“You know, I love you too,” Michael said when their faces were only centimeters apart. Jeremy slowly closed the distance between them, pulling Michael into a soft kiss. If Michael had thought their first kiss was magic, then this one was so good that it killed him and sent him to heaven instantly. Well, maybe that was an overstatement, but practice helped a lot. Michael couldn’t help but pull Jeremy closer as the two shared in the moment. Michael gently pulled away, still tenderly looking at Jeremy.

 

“Wow,” Jeremy breathed, “That was really cliche.”

 

They both laughed as they descended to the ground. Of course they had to wait for Jake and Rich, who were smiling brightly when they exited their seat. Michael was suddenly struck with the same feeling he felt when he saw Rich and Jake earlier.

 

“Good night?” Michael asked Rich.

“The best,” Rich said, “And you?”

 

“The best,” Michael said, and Michael couldn’t stop the blinding smile that spread over his face when Jeremy slipped his hand into his. Jake walked ahead of them with his arm tossed around Rich’s shoulder. They were whispering and laughing about something, and looked truly happy.

 

“You know, Jer,” Michael said, “This was a really great date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Sorry it took so long for the update, I had no idea where I wanted to go with this. I'll be editing my other pieces and fixing the formatting. Thank you all for sticking with this, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
